Deja Blair
by sumergal67
Summary: My story follows Blair when the series ended. It mainly takes place in her new home in LA. If the storyline seems familiar, it is. The storyline is based on the classic Shakespeare play, Romeo and Juliet.


Chapter 1

Blair looked around at her surroundings, tapping her black patient leather Manolo-stiletto clad foot. So _this _ was what Cali-fucking-fornia looked like. _This _was what her family left behind their Upper-East-Side penthouse for; _this _is where she was expected to live when she wasn't at Yale?! She shook her head in disbelief. She was born and raised as the Princess of the Upper East Side, and now, she stood in the middle of a Malibu mansion. Sure, this space may be even bigger and grander than her penthouse, but it lacked everything that Blair had gown accustomed to. The floors are now marble instead of oak, and they made the most obnoxious noises whenever Blair walked on them. This house had _three _floors. And no elevators. Blair thought of her old house, with its gleaming oak floors, the heavy crimson silk drapes, the overstuffed toffee-colored silk-jacquard sofa, and let out a long, slow sigh.

"Great, now I need to use fucking _stairs._" Blair thought to herself. "There'd better be a bar around here somewhere, or else I'm going to kill myself."

"Blair!" an annoying voice said behind her. It was her stupid vegan stepbrother, Aaron. Of course, he was smoking one of those disgusting herbal cigarettes. "Is this place amazing, or what?! Look! We even have a pool, hot tub, tennis courts, and guest houses!! Your room even has its own balcony!"

"Yeah, its great. So much better than our Manhattan penthouse" Blair hissed sarcastically. Blair rolled her eyes. Her best friend, Serena Van der Woodsen, was still in New York, becoming a movie star. Her other best friend and on-again-off-again boyfriend, Nate Archibald, was sailing at god-knows-where. Now, more than ever, she wished that her friends were here, to share an eye roll, then go out and get wasted later. She took out her La Mer SPF 50 from her black quilted Chanel bag, and applied another thick layer. "So, anything good nearby?" She asked Aaron, eyes trained to a spot above his head.

"I dunno," He replied with a nonchalant shrug, blowing a cloud of smoke towards Blair. God, he was useless. Blair bet even her 12-year-old brother Tyler would know what was around her new shithole of a house.

"Well, I'm going out. This place reeks." Blair huffed, before stomping out of her new house, making sure to slam the door as hard as she could. Well, as long as she was here, and there was a Bloomingdale's nearby, she could probably get by for a week or two.

Stepping out into the sun, she shook her hair and put on her Chanel sunglasses. Immediately, there was a camera stuck in her face. Megan Fox's name was screamed over and over again. "What the HELL?!" Blair screeched at the paparazzi. "I am NOT Megan Fox! Fuck OFF!" With a scowl plastered on her face, Blair shoved her way through a crowd of paparazzi, which was still growing in size. Bloomingdale's better be bigger, better, and more expensive than the one in New York, or else Blair was not going to stay in this hellhole any longer. Shit, this was her VACATION! A time to take a break from fucking Yale! Cursing, she swung open the front door to the department store and purposefully strode into the store. Several people glanced up, but then directed their attention back to whatever they were doing before she stormed in. She marched over to a rack of clothes, and began flipping through colorful rows of colorful summer dresses.

Just then, Blair's phone buzzed. Checking the caller ID, she rolled her eyes and brought the phone to her ear. "What, mom?" she said impatiently.

"Oh, darling! I was thinking about how we moved here, and we don't know anyone yet, and Yale is going to start Kindergarten next year! So tonight, we are throwing a party and inviting everyone! So invite all your new little friends!" Blair heard her mother shrieking at the poor party planner, sighed, and snapper her phone shut. It was so typical of her mother to throw a last minute party, and still invite the whole zip code. Blair spun around with a newfound determination, and started looking for the dress that would make her back on top.


End file.
